Un enfant de toi
by Felimina
Summary: Nami est tombée enceinte... Mais de qui? Luffy, Zorro, Sanji ou Pipo? Il faudra lire pour le savoir!


**Genre : Romance**

**Couple : Nami X (un membre du vogue merry ! Luffy, Zorro, Sanji ou Pipo… Il faut lire pour le savoir !)**

**Un enfant de toi**

Cela faisait un moment que je ne me sentais pas bien. Pendant un temps, je crus avoir le mal de mer ; mais au bout de 2 semaines, je n'aillais toujours pas mieux.

Je suis allée voir Shopper pour m'examiner. Il me dit alors qu'il ne trouvait rien, mais que je devais répondre à ses questions. Il savait sûrement deviné depuis le début de la séance se que j'avais mais il savait parfaitement que j'aurai nié en bloc.

A la fin de la séance, il me dit alors que j'étais enceinte. Je m'en doutais, mais je ne voulais pas mis résoudre.

Il me demanda qui était le père. J'ai alors refusé de répondre à sa question, si il le veut, il se dénoncera lui-même.

Nous réunîmes alors l'équipage pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Robin me félicita mais ne me posa pas la question de l'identité du père. Peut être le regard affolé de Shopper l'avait-elle mit sur la piste ?

Tout le monde me regarda avec un regard étonné, sauf toi.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est bien toi le père !_ Avais-je pensé.

Tu avais un regard si sérieux. Ce regard, très rare, que tu utilise seulement lorsque le moment est grave. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me regardes comme ça. La première fois était sur mon île d'enfance, alors que j'avais des problèmes à cause d'Arlong.

Tu te souviens comment cela était arrivé ? Nous avions fais la fête sur le bateau et tout le monde était ivre, même Robin, c'était d'ailleurs beau de la voir danser la danse du ventre sur la table.

Tu était ivre et moi aussi ; toi plus que moi je pense car j'avais encore conscience de mes actes. Je m'étais endormie sur une chaise, tu m'as alors porté dans tes bras jusque ma chambre. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je ne voulais pas quitter tes bras réconfortant ; lorsque tu m'as déposé sur mon lit, je t'ai tiré de force vers moi et je t'ai embrassé.

Tu ne m'as pas repoussé, je dirais même que c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on passe cette nuit ensemble. Tu t'étais couché sur moi et tu parcourais les formes de mes hanches avec tes doigts.

Avais tu conscience de ce que tu faisais ou seul l'alcool te dirigeais ? Non, on dit que l'alcool libère les pulsions. Tu le voulais vraiment…

Je ne m'attendais pas à une nuit magique, nous n'avions aucune expérience de la chose. Mais contre toutes attentes, soyons sincère, c'était génial. Par chance, Robin n'était pas rentré cette nuit, elle devait encore étudier ses découvertes sur le pont, elle faisait ça au moins 2 fois par semaine et je savais que ça tombait ce jour là.

Je t'ai entendu te réveiller le matin. Je fis semblant de dormir pour entendre ta réaction. A ma grande surprise, tu n'as ni hurlé ni fuis comme un voleur. Tu m'as embrassé sur le front et tu es parti discrètement pour ne pas me réveiller. A ce moment, j'étais heureuse, tu n'avais pas oublié la nuit passée.

Et pendant ces 3 semaines, tu n'avais pas changé de comportement, je voyais bien que tu ne voulais pas en parler.

Mais revenons au moment de ma révélation. Je vis les autres se poser des questions mutuellement, sauf toi. Tu étais parti la tête basse devant le bateau pour t'asseoir sur la tête de bélier qui ornait l'avant du vogue merry.

Inquiète de ta réaction, je partis te rejoindre.

Tous les autres membres de l'équipage eurent la même réaction : _Ne me dites pas que c'est… !_

Je m'installais alors à côté de toi.

_C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ?_ M'as-tu dis.

_C'est plus de la mienne que la tienne je pense. _Avais je dis.

Tu me fis alors ce grand sourire dont tu avais le secret. Cela me rassura.

_Au moins, le roi des pirates aura un descendant ! _Me dis-tu tout joyeux.

_FUTUR roi des pirates, Luffy ! Serais-je la future reine ? _ Répliquais-je en rigolant.

_Bien sûr !_ Me dis-tu en m'embrassant alors qu'un Sanji fou furieux fonce sur nous en hurlant : _Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à ma Nami-chaaaaaaan !_

**J'ai fini ! C'était bien ? Des commentaires ?**


End file.
